


What Happens After?

by RainbowArches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nick Fury Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick drinks over the loss of Shield and wonders what's next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens After?

                “I hate you, you asshole.”

                “You’re drunk.”

                Yeah, Nick knew he was drunk, thank you very much. And he loved it. As long as he didn’t have an agency to run, he felt he deserved a moment of self-indulgence.Steve wasn’t taking that from him, no matter how hard he tried. Nick clutched the bottle a little tighter, eyeing Steve suspiciously. Steve couldn’t get drunk. He might try to steal Nick’s drunk.

                Steve reached for the bottle. Nick jerked away and nearly fell off the stool. Steve grabbed his arm to steady him.

                “Nick, give me the bottle.”

                “Gesher own damn bottle. This’uns mine.”

                “I don’t want a drink. And you’ve had enough. It’s time to go back to the hotel. Come on.” Steve tugged on his arm. It wasn’t a scene yet, but they were attracting amused glances from nearby patrons.

                Nick clumsily slid off the stool and let Steve lead him out of the bar. “Hate you,” he sulked. They walked down the street, dark and damp from a recent downpour. It was quiet tonight; not it’s usual lively state.

                “Hey, you invited me, remember? I don’t have to be here. I’ve got other things to do besides helping you clean up your mess.”

                Nick shoved Steve’s hand off his arm with a scowl. “’S not my mess.” He staggered ahead. Steve could frown at his back, he didn’t want to see. Steve was constantly frowning at him. For once Nick would like to see what Steve’s face looked like when they agreed on something. They got to the hotel without another word being said.

                Nick knew better than to attempt the stairs, even with Steve here. Especially with Steve here. He didn’t want to get the fucking stairs wrong too. They took the elevator. Steve coaxed him into his side and guided Nick’s head onto his shoulder, a comforting, reassuring gesture. Nick almost forgot to be mad. He was pretty sure he fell asleep for a few seconds.

                Outside their room, Nick fumbled with the doorknob, wondering why it wasn’t working. Steve reached into Nick’s jacket pocket and pulled out the card. Oh right, the lock. Steve opened the door for him and flicked on the light.

                “Go lie down.”

                “No,” said Nick as he did just that. He was going to lie down anyway. It was his idea first.

                Steve, having shed his shoes and jacket, came to bed with a glass of water. “Sit up and drink.”

                “No.”

                “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

                “No.”

                Steve sighed. “Fine.” He leaned over and put the glass on the table at Nick’s side. “It’s there when you want it.”

                Nick crossed his arms over his forehead and closed his eyes. He felt the bed lighten as Steve got up to pull Nick’s shoes off.  He felt the bed dip again. A hand on his stomach. Nick opened his eyes to find Steve smiling slightly.

                “When I said take a break, I didn’t mean get drunk off your ass.”

                “I’ll take whatever kind of break I want.”

                Nick didn’t _really_ die and make Steve the boss. Why did Steve always forget that? This wasn’t a workplace with a system and rules and hierarchy and protocol. Steve made him get rid of all that. If Nick wanted to get drunk, he’d get drunk.

                “Why do you hate me?”

                Nick looked away. Steve wasn’t frowning. He was doing that other thing, with the eyes and the feelings and the hurt. Nick hated that look even more because that was a personal thing that usually meant Nick would have to apologise because he’s the only one who could have put it there. Nick wondered if he had a look like that. Probably not, because Steve never apologised.

                “You made me homeless.”

                “Hydra made you homeless. Now you’re kicking Hydra’s ass. I know you’re a good guy, Nick. You’ll win.”

                “And then?” He could feel tears leaking from his eyes. God, he was drunk off his ass.

                Thing was, Steve never gave Nick a backup plan. Shield was all Nick knew, and it was gone now. Because Steve had insisted. And he’d probably been right but Nick felt he was at least owed another option. If he was lucky, he'd defeat Hydra before the end of his life. So what comes after? What was he supposed to do when the evil was gone? This wasn’t the after. This wasn’t a penance. He wasn’t responsible for Hydra. Was there anything waiting for him when he finished the job? He wanted to tell Steve all that, to get an explanation from him, but the alcohol was splashing the words around. All he could do was sob.

                Steve frowned, but not the bad kind. This was a concerned frown, with care and sympathy involved. He wiped Nick’s tears away with his thumbs and kissed him. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

                Nick heaved a sigh, done with the tears. He sat up and drank the water that Steve had left on the table. He lay back down, pulling Steve with him so that he was encased in two strong arms.

                “I don’t hate you.”

                “I know,” said Steve. “And when you’re done with Hydra, I’ll still be here.”


End file.
